Bronze & Brown
by pEACExlOVExhAPPiNESs
Summary: Renesmee Cullen knew something like this would happen. As the family flees, they meet new people, some impacting the lives of the Cullen's more than others. And we all thought you could only imprint once?
1. Chapter 1 Friends of my Enemy?

**Hello! This is my first ever try at writing and "publishing" something. I love to write, but I'm not sure if I'm any good. I hope you like it :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately ;)**

Bronze and Brown

**Renesmee** - 14 years old

I was skipping happily, hand-in-hand with Jacob Black, on First Beach, my long bronze curls bouncing by my waist. It was one of those rare nice days on the reserve, and in Forks, Washington, where I lived since I was born. Jacob sat on the bone-white tree trunk that he and my mother had sat on so long ago, and that he and I now sat on very often. I sat down next to him and smiled. He smiled back, his bright white teeth gleaming. I looked out at sea; the sun painted the sky a bloody red over the dark, dancing water. We sat silently for a few minutes. That's what I loved about being with Jacob; we could enjoy ourselves by not talking at all, each others' presence was enough.

My phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly. I recognized the number as my mother's and flipped it open. "Hi, Mom," I said.

"It's going to be dark soon, you might want to think about getting home now," said Bella Cullen's musical voice. She didn't need to ask where I was, who I was with, or if I was okay. She knew the answer to those questions without asking. I was with Jacob, I was always with Jacob. She knew I was okay, and she didn't need to ask where we were because she trusted me with Jacob. Bella trusted Jacob with her life and more. Jacob and I had a connection, a deep bond. He was my soul mate. My werewolf soul mate. He was not a threat to my well-being, though, by being a werewolf. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. Jacob imprinted on me. His life revolves around me, and mine around him. We were always together. Jake didn't need to ask what Bella said, he heard her. After I told Bella we were on our way home, he grabbed my hand again and we walked to his car together. He squeezed it lightly before he let go to drive.

"How was school today, Nes?" he asked. I go to a private school in Forks.

"It was fine, I guess," I answered. Jacob laughed his husky laugh. He knew I hated school. Everyone there ignored me. They could tell I was different. I sat alone everyday. The boys thought I was beautiful, but are too scared to go anywhere near me. I am beautiful. I'm half human and half vampire. I got my rosy cheeks and chocolate brown eyes from my mother, who was human when she gave birth to me, and I got my beauty from my father, Edward Cullen, because vampires are supposed to be beautiful. It's one of their ways of inviting human prey in. I'm a "vegetarian" though. I only drink animal blood. At school, I nibble on human food, like a tiny bite of pizza, but I really don't like it.

Jacob turned into the driveway of the Cullen house, the long winding path with trees on either side. I heard my aunt Alice having an animated discussion with Bella and Jasper and Emmett were having a heated debate over who could jump the farthest.

Edward was silent, I could only hear his low breathing. I knew he was watching Bella. It made my heart swell to see my dad looking at my mom with such love, care, and tenderness in his eyes. They loved each other so much. It reminded me of the way Jacob looked at me.

Jacob and I walked into the house. We were greeted with smiles and happy faces. Bella waved us over. All of a sudden Edward became very stiff and tense. I could he was focusing very hard on the thoughts of someone else. Alice's eyes became wide and she stared unseeingly out the back window. When her eyes came back into focus, her mouth dropped into a perfect "O" and Edward looked frightened. Everyone in the room was looking from Edward to Alice. Alice sat down and looked up at me, fear displayed plainly in her dark gold eyes.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Alice closed her eyes and seemed to be searching the future again while rubbing her temples. Edward was paying very close attention to her thoughts. Bella was in a panic. As soon as Alice's eyes snapped open, Bella yelled, "What's wrong?!"

"It's Tanya and her coven. They...they want to avenge Irina's death," Edward answered.

"Please tell me they are not thinking of fighting the Volturri!" Bella screeched, turning paler than usual.

"No....they want to fight us. They want to...they want to--" Edward couldn't seem to finish his sentence..apparently it was too horrible to voice.

"Edward, please! They want to what?" yelled Bella. The others were staring, waiting.

"They want to fight us to get to Nessie and...and...and kill her," Edward said. Bella turned, if possible, paler still.

"Well we can't let them. We'll fight them. They're outnumbered," Bella said, trying and failing to sound confident.

"Bella," Carlisle interjected, "would you feel right if you killed Tanya? Or Carmen? Or any of them?"

"No! But this is my daughter we're talking about!" Bella yelled, slightly shocked at Carlisle's response.

"I'm not saying we won't all fight if we have to, Bella, but if we can, we shall try to avoid it," Carlisle answered calmly.

"So what are we going to do? Hide?" asked Rosalie.

"It seems like we'll have to do exactly that," sighed Carlisle. "We'll find somewhere I'm sure."

I sat there in shock. I didn't ask Aro to kill Irina! Why was this my fault? The Denali's really wanted to fight the Volturri but since they had no chance in Hell of winning that fight, they were passing the blame of Irina's death to me. I almost forgot Jacob was with us until he moved next to me. Jacob was about as pale as Bella and Edward. I could hear his heart racing, he was terrified. "I'm going to help," Jake said, his voice steady despite his shaking frame. He was fighting back the urge to transform.

"I didn't think you wouldn't, Jake," Bella said. Her golden eyes were hard and cold.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow night, then," said Carlisle dismissively. And it was settled. Tomorrow night I would be saying goodbye to my life in Fork's for who knew how long? Maybe forever.

**WELL I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very niceee - loved it, hated it, thought it was okay? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye to Home

**Hi guys :) Thank you to those who reviewed =] Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight, and not me... =/**

Bronze & Brown  
Chapter 2 ~ Saying Goodbye to Home

**Renesmee** – 14 years old

After Alice's vision, my mom and dad stayed at the Cullen house longer than usual. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, mom, and dad talked for hours, devising a plan. We were going to leave as soon as the sun started to rise.

I was scared, knowing someone was going to try and kill me. Who wouldn't be? I was more than scared, I was terrified. I sat down on the couch and started to cry. Besides Jacob, I was the only one who actually could cry. Jacob sat on the couch next to me and pressed his lips to mine lightly. "It's going to be okay, Nessie," he said, trying and failing to sound reassuring. I looked up at him watery eyed and a tear fell down my face. He wiped it away.

"Renesmee Cullen. If you think I would ever let _anyone_ who wanted to hurt you even put a foot in your direction, you're insane!" he said. This just made it worse.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you die to protect me?" I cried.

"Who said I'm going to die? I appreciate how much faith you have in me," he said, attempting a smile.

"Well, I don't care. I'm fighting. I'm going to go alone, no one is going to risk their life for me," I said.

"Oh Nessie, shut up," said Emmett rolling his eyes. "You're starting to sound like your mom. The pup's right for once. None of us are going to let them hurt you," he said. Emmett sounded whole-heartedly confident. He always loved a good fight.

I decided not to bother anymore. I was too tired. I walked home, Jake in his wolf form behind me, to my small cottage in the woods by the Cullen's house. I walked in and laid on my bed, thinking. Jake somehow managed to fit through the door after a few minutes of struggling and came into my room. He let out a whimper and cocked his head to the side. It was his way of saying, "Why are you worried?"

"Why am I worried? Oh, I don't know, the fact that my parents best vampire friends are going to try and kill me and my family wants to risk their lives to save me if we get found." Jake smiled his wolfy smile and snorted. His way of saying, "We can take em' Nes." I didn't argue. I was too tired. I quickly drifted into sleep, but my dreams were disturbed and I only slept lightly, not able to fully drift into unconsciousness. I heard Mom and Dad walk in after a long while. Mom poked her head in. "Jake, you should really head home now. It's late and I'm sure you're exhausted," she said, obviously exasperated. I heard him whine with protest.

"Jake, please. It'll make me feel better. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," she pleaded. I heard Jake get up and walk out. Mom walked out of the room. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"—just have to tell Charlie its temporary—"

"—after we get there we'll disguise her scent—"

"—went over the plans 20 times already—"

I woke up and I felt as though I didn't fall asleep once. I was so tired. Sometimes I wished I didn't need to sleep like my parents. I walked into the living room and my parents had bags packed with necessities. My mom looked up. She looked overwhelmed. Dad was talking to someone on the phone. Alice. "Oh good you're up. Let's go hunting now," she said. Her eyes were every bit as cold as they were last night.

The three of us stalked off into the forest. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. About a mile away there was a herd of deer. I ran fast, quenching the now burning thirst in my throat the only thought in my head. Then I saw them. I crouched low into my hunting position and lunged at the buck. He didn't realize what was happening before it was too late. His warm blood soothed my throat and I drank until the buck was empty of all blood. When we were all done we ran over to the Cullen house. They were all ready too.

I looked up at Emmett. You could always get a straight answer out of Emmett. "What's the first part of the plan?" I asked. Emmett smiled.

"Well, since your scent is so different from vampires, humans, and werewolves, the Denali's will most likely have remembered it. We're not going to disguise your scent with a vampire's, they know we'll be trying to hide you. We're not going to disguise your scent with a werewolf's either because they know that Jacob will be with you, and Jacob's pack is the only live pack of werewolves that we know of. So, that leaves disguising your scent with a human's."

"And how are you going to do that? Oh hi, I'm a vampire and I was wondering if you could disguise the scent of my half vampire, half human niece with your own," I said.

"Funny, but no. Seth is willing to help. He imprinted on some girl and she said she would disguise your scent," he said.

"That girl is HOT!" Jacob said under his breath. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Well…not hot as in good-looking…you know, she just…got over a fever?" he said.

"Nice try," I said, smiling.

"Seth should be here with her in 2 minutes," Alice said, searching the future. She was right of course, because two minutes later, I met for the first time Katherine Melissa Geraghty. She was very pretty, Jake was right. She was tall with long, pin-straight, strawberry-blonde hair. She had big blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was also holding a big bag and I wondered briefly what was in it, until she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Katherine, but most people call me Katie," she said. She didn't seem at all afraid that she was standing in a group of vampires. Everyone said hi back and introduced themselves. Afterwards, I walked over to Seth and gave him a hug. Seth and I were always good friends. He was my favorite werewolf besides Jake.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Well, the girls are going to change into a pair of Katie's clothes, and the boys are going to change into a pair of Katie's brother's clothes. He's away at college," my mom answered. We all walked into the house and Katie pulled a pair of clothes for everyone out of her big bag. The pants were a little too short for Edward, Jake, Seth and Jasper, and the shirt was tight against Emmett's big muscles, but it would have to do.

"Well, how do I smell?" I asked.

"Like a human," Jasper said stiffly. Alice gave him a warning look.

"Um, guys? Where are we hiding, though?" I questioned.

"We're going to Florida to meet some other vampires there who can hide us," he said, while Mom sniffed, "You're mom's upset because she can't say hello to her mom and Phil," Dad sighed. "Alright, let's get going then," he added.

Seth, Jake, and Katie got into a faded blue Mustang. Jake hit the gas pedal and we vampires ran as fast as we could. We all speeded off into the direction of the rising sun. I turned back and looked at the Cullen house and said my last goodbyes to the place I may never call home again.

**Edward** –

As the wind was ripping through my hair and the sun was rising over the trees, I thought. I thought about the last time we saw the Denali's. We invited them over again when Renesmee was five.

—_flashback—_

It was a rainy day in Forks. Most of the town was sleeping. We heard footsteps from outside and a knock on the door, which we opened to welcome our guests. Tanya and Kate looked stiff. I could hear their thoughts:

Tanya: _This won't take long I hope…_

Kate: _There's the little brat who was the reason for Irina's death._

I painted on a fake smile and said hello. We talked for a little. That's when Renesmee got up and walked over to Tanya. She put her tiny hand on her neck and filled Tanya's head with a memory. I read Tanya's mind to see what memory it was, and was horror-filled to see it was the memory of Irina's death. I then saw Tanya and Kate struggling against the holds of their friends to get to Cauis. They were livid in that memory. By showing Tanya this memory, she was telling her she remembered her.

Tanya, however, became irate by this. _The little brat!_ she thought. _That's it! I am DONE with this family!_ She hated Renesmee before she showed her the memory, but this, in a way, sealed the deal. Tanya and Kate stormed out of the house and out of sight quicker than any human eye could even detect. Alice had expected it of course, but the rest of my shocked family didn't understand, so I had to explain to them what Renesmee had shown her.

—_end flashback—_

I knew they were terribly mad and we probably wouldn't talk to them for another century, but I never expected this.

**Okay so I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I was actually going to stop writing this because I didn't like it, but I got a really nice review which inspired me to keep writing. Thank you to that person :D REVIEWWWWW !!**


End file.
